ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Judas Vanson
Jonathon Ian Williams (born on February 9, 1981) is an Canadian professional wrestler and musician, better known by his ring name Judas Vanson born in Orangeville, Ontario is Candian Professional Wrestler is a 3 time World Wrestling All-Star World Champion and a 5 time WWA X-Division Champion and he is currently working in the World Wrestling Association, becoming one of the most popular athletes in professional wrestling in the process. Vanson's technical and high-flying wrestling skills are what lauded by fans and critics alike. Biography Early Childhood Jonathon Ian Williams was born to an Candian single mother named Jordan Williams, his father died before he was born. He grew up watching wrestling with his Uncle and Aunt, as he stayed with them as his mother worked to support him and her. He soon fell in love with wrestling and vowed to become a wrestler. He trained under the legendary wrestler Ian Hart in the famous, and defunct wrestling camp, The Hart Wrestling Camp. Hart sent him to train with Hector Sanchez a relatively unknown but popular independent Mexican Wrestler. Wrestling career Back in 2000, Judas Vanson began his first role in IWRG (International Wrestling Revolution Group) tag-teaming with his mentor Hector Sanchez, his first break in wrestling was in the New Era Pro Wrestling better known as The Candaian Psycho on January 6th in Atlanta, Georgia when Vanson wrestled with his long-time friend Xavier Serikaz in a singles match in which he won. After that he found himself being into some feuds with other wrestlers and tag teams such as Rey Lopez, Dragon Messiah, Toni Shaw and Black Tiger. Japan All Pro Wrestling 2002 In the summer of 2002 he went for his first tour of Japan in HUSTLEpro, he was booked for 6 Matches but after IWRG and NEPW had a fallout with HUSTLEpro he left for Japan All Pro Wrestling. In JAPW he wrestled for the NJGP Junior Heavyweight Championship he failed to beat JAPW's top Jr. Heavyweight Dragona, after the match Dragona took the young 19 year old under his wing and trained him. After this he re-debuted as The Psycho Dragon, he wore a mask similar to that of Dragona but the bottom of the mask similar to that of Psychotic (Abyss). He took the NJGP Jr. Heavyweight title from him at the JAPW Winter Classic 2002 Tour. 2008 Vanson returned to JAPW and won the NJGP World Heavyweight Championship defeating Dragona II under the Psycho Dragon gimmick. He is scheduled to face Dragona II in a Mask vs. Mask match at JAPW's annual March Show. Judas Vanson lost the Mask vs. Mask match and lost both the World Heavyweight Championship and his mask, during the match, a wrestler wearing a similar mask to Psycho Dragon attacked both Vanson and Dragona II, alongside "Psycho Dragon Jr." was the son of Rudo legend Rey Muscaso, Rey-Rey Mucaso Jr. Pro Wrestling Honor 2002 After NEPW closed down Vanson wrestled for the spot show MECW (Main Event Championship Wrestling) this first show launched the revolutionary promotion Pro Wrestling Honor, in the first show in 2002 Birth of Honor Night 1 and earned a spot in the PWH-NJGP World Heavyweight Championship match (the company was then sponsored by JAPW). He won the belt but lost it 2-months later at the PWH show Best Friends, Bitter Enemies losing to his Xavier Serikaz. He then appeared for the company 4 more times before a fallout with the owner Paul Chavez. Work for PWH again? Fuck no, Chavez can go fuck himself, he is a perv who doesn't need a stand-up guy like me on his shows. He has good guys like Xavier, "Iron Man" Jake Michaels, and puts them under that kind of pressure? Fuck no, I have moral standards and will not degrade myself and work for the company as long as he does. - Judas Vanson in his 2004 Shoot Interview. 2005 Three years after the fallout and two years after Paul Chavez was caught in an internet sting designed to catch sexual predators, Judas Vanson returned and wrestled Jake Michaels in a Steel Cage Match, and the entire HonorZone were chanting "Welcome Back" at the beginning of the match and "Please Don't Go" at the end of the match it was a Farewell Match too remember. Championship Wrestling Federation Following his 2003 departure from PWH, Vanson found himself in the start-up promotion CWF. The CWF was a company founded by fraud artist Phillip Castro, who stiffed most of the talent on their pay. Pro Wrestling X Judas Vanson came to PWX which is the sister promotion of PWH, in July, 2005. That’s where Judas met Talia Jordyn in the ring when she was his manager, it bloomed into a real life relationship. He only had 3 matches as he took a sabbatical. Break From Wrestling In 2005, Judas took time off wrestling in order to reflect on life. During this sabbatical Judas formed a band and released three albums. Judas was finally getting interested in wrestling again when his old fried Xavier called him and announced that the World Wrestling All-Stars wanted to hire him, Vanson hit the gym and trained for his come back in 2006. The Return and the World Wrestling All-Stars Judas Vanson returned to the ring at the WWA's Ready 2 Rumble 2006 PPV in the Rumble match, he came in at entrant number thirty in the 30-Man rumble and the arena's roof was blown off and Vanson won the match and earned a shot for the WWA World Heavyweight Championship, he won the belt at Starrcade 2006 but lost the belt later in the night against WWA's Terix, Vanson and Terix did a feud and Vanson regained the World championship, but after failing a drug test he was stripped of the World Championship and Suspended. Instantly Vanson challenged the test and won and was reinstated. Upon his return he was visibly smaller and started to compete on WWA's smaller brand Xplosion. WWA Saturday Night Xplosion Vanson came to this brand and instantly won the top title, the WWA X-Division Championship under his Psycho Dragon guise. But due to JAPW threating to sue Vanson lost the mask and claimed to have stole it from the "real" Psycho Dragon and this was the first of 5-Times he would hold the belt. He feuded with Noah Primeau of the Primeau Brothers who took the title from him only two win it back the next show. His next feud was with old friend Jake Michaels only Michaels had changed his ring name to "Hitman" Michaels who took the gold from him at WreslteClassic in the first ever PPV X-Division Main Event. At WWA 24/7 where all belts are on the line for 24 hours (the event takes place in the last three hours) Vanson regained the belt from Michaels for number 3 and lost again to Noah Primeau and regained it for number 4, also at WrestleClassic he won the WWA World Heavyweight title for the third time but lost it 5 minutes later. His last feud before being cut from the WWA roster was with SHO Gozaki of DRAGONpro (the successor of HUSTLEpro) fame. He lost the belt to SHO and regained it before he was fired. Return to Indys Coming Soon Return to PWH (2008) Follwoing his 2005 leave. He made his return to PWH to face Jordon Cruz for the World Heavyweight belt. Vanson changed his look and used a new gimmick "The Blacklist" Judas Vanson. Vanson formed the name around how WWA had blacklisted him from working with their rival company the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Wrestling facts Finishing moves *''Blacklist'' (Unprettier) *''Burnout'' (Lifting DDT) *''Downward Spiral'' (Leg hook reverse STO) as The Canadian Psycho Signature moves *''Simply Classic'' (Full Nelson) *''Phenomenal'' (Lionsault) *Snap Suplex *Lou Thesz Press *Running Clothesline *Spine Buster *Spear *450 Splash *Tronado DDT *Shooting Star Splash *Sleeper Hold *Sharpshooter *Headscissiors Takedown *Frakensteiner *Boston Crab *Texas Coverleaf *Armlock Managers *Kat Sanders *Krys Jericho *Talia Jordyn Tag Partners *Terix *Falcone *David Van Dam Theme Music *Unleashed by Sliva *I Tried by Bone Thugs-n-Harmony and Akon *No More Words by EndeverafteR [Current] Gimmicks *The Canadian Psycho *The Instant Classic *The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla *Mr. Hollywood *The New Dragon *Lucha Va Voom External links Coming Soon Category:Wrestlers